


A Pep Talk In Every Drop

by melbournestation



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Sick Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbournestation/pseuds/melbournestation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is sick and he and Steve get to experience the miracle of modern (OTC) medicine</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pep Talk In Every Drop

Bucky was sick. Nothing more than a common cold, but he was still sick. And this particular cold seemed certain to make up for all the previous years missed. Steve had taken extra care to make sure he was around for whatever Bucky needed and if Steve had to leave, god he hated leaving, he made sure everything was well stocked before exiting the apartment and returning as quickly as possible. Steve would wander around the apartment doing mindless chores and waiting for the next time he would hear a quiet ‘Steeb’ from the other room so he could feel useful.  
Unfortunately for Steve, Bucky didn’t like a whole helluva lot of physical contact when he was sick like Steve used to. Bucky did like small touches here or there-gentle fingers combed through his hair, a soft kiss on the forehead, a warm hand on his shoulder-whenever Steve came in to check on him. Mostly it just seemed like Bucky wanted some reassurance that Steve was still there if he did need him for something. Bucky had spent the last few days in the bedroom, curled up under a heap of blankets on the bed which was in the middle of a minefield of tissues. Steve had slept on the couch so as not to bother Bucky. It wasn’t exactly ideal but Steve didn’t mind-just until Bucky started feeling better and then things would go back to normal.  
Also unfortunately for Steve, he could hear every weak sniffle and cough through the wall. It was the worst at night when he could tell Bucky was trying to be quiet. Every so often Steve would go in to check on him anyway. It was, after all, Bucky’s first real taste of normality in easily over 70 years and it was important for him to know he was ok.   
The cough was the absolute worst. Steve could hear how dry and raspy it sounded from the opposite side of the apartment and could only imagine how Bucky’s throat must have burned. It had seemed like Bucky was starting to feel a little better, but that cough was going to bother both him and Steve. What he really needed was some of those throat-soothing cough drops Steve had seen. Steve stepped into the bedroom quietly.

“Buck? I’m going out for some soup and stuff, you need anything?”

The reply came in the form of a tired groan and Steve couldn’t help the small smile as he shook his head and stepped back out.   
Steve stood in one of the pharmacy aisles with (unbeknownst to him) the most stern look of contemplation that had ever crossed his face. Who knew there were so damn many different kinds of cough drops? These ones were mint-flavored, while those had honey and other natural healing crap, and the ones down there advertised ‘rapid sore throat relief’. Steve ended up settling for a colorful package with “HALLS” emblazoned on it; ‘sore throat relief with great flavors and a pep talk in every drop!’. Steve wasn’t quite sure what that meant, but they looked non offensive and anything to help Bucky’s cough.  
Steve could hear that damn cough down the hall as he made his way back to their apartment door. He pulled the cough drops out of the plastic grocery bag and flipped the package over. These stupid things better work. He stepped back into the apartment, set the bag in the kitchen and wandered back into the bedroom, scanning the facts on the back of the plastic bag. Bucky had had his hand up, coughing into his fist, and looked up when Steve walked in. 

“What’s dat?” Bucky asked, voice raspy and nose plugged.

“Cough drops” Steve sat down on the bed next to Bucky and tore along the dotted line “Saw ‘em on TV and everyone says they work, so thought you could try ‘em” 

Steve pulled one out and rolled it between his fingers.

“Dey look like ca-ca-“ Bucky sneezed loudly

“Candy” Steve confirmed. “It says not to chew or swallow them, just suck on it ’til it dissolves” He shrugged and pulled the paper off “Worth a shot right?” holding the hard little circle up to Bucky’s mouth “open”

Bucky opened his mouth and let Steve slide the cough drop in. Steve flipped the paper over in his fingers and saw writing. There were little encouragements written on the wrapper, which Steve handed over to show Bucky. Things like ‘show them who’s boss’ and ‘get back in the game’ and ‘you’ve survived tougher’. 

After a minute, Bucky's eyes lit up.“Steeb!” he traced his fingers gently over his own neck “It doesn’t hurd anymore!” He looked like a kid that had just witnessed a magic trick.

Steve laughed and handed Bucky the rest of the package “Well there’s one more mystery of this century solved”. He cupped Bucky’s cheek and kissed his forehead “Let me know if you need anymore. Now get some rest.” He flicked the paper in Bucky’s hand “Show this cold who’s boss”

* * * *  
Several months later  
* * * * *  
Bucky had spent the day lazing about the apartment. Most days he and Steve went into work together, but there was nothing for him to do today. The day after a mission was always boring and usually filled with paperwork and press and so much BORING. So Bucky stayed home.   
When Steve did come home, he looked beat. Bucky rolled off the couch and followed Steve into the bedroom. He watched as Steve promptly flopped face-first onto the bed and let out a groan somewhere between exhaustion and relief. 

“I don’t know how much more of this I can take, Buck. They want us to do more press than actual superheroing.”

Steve rolled to the side a bit so Bucky could flop down beside him. They talked for a long time and Bucky noticed Steve was a little more negative than usual. There was more ‘I can’t do this’ and ‘maybe we should take a break from work for a while’ than usual. Bucky rolled over to face Steve. 

“Why do you keep saying that stuff? Like you don’t want to do it anymore?”

Steve shrugged “I don't know. I like the actual work-feeling like we’re actually helping people and makin’ a difference, but everything that comes with it…I feel like I just can’t get used to it, ya know? Makes everything a little harder than it should be.”

Bucky sat up and crawled over to his side of the bed, digging in his nightstand. Steve followed him with his eyes and sat up, leaning against the headboard tiredly. 

“What’re you doing, Buck?”

“Mm” Bucky grunted as he continued to leaf through the drawer.

He finally turned with a big handful of small white papers and proceeded to dump them on Steve’s lap. Steve sat back in surprise and gave Bucky a confused look.

“And these are…?”

Bucky held up the individual cough drop wrappers and flattened them as best as he could. “These are what I read when things get hard. It helps a little.” Bucky looked down sheepishly and, good god, was he actually blushing right now? “I saved all of them”  
Steve looked down at all the papers and a smile broke across his face. He read through some of them before laughing and pulling Bucky in for a hug “I love you, ya big dork”

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of the ridiculous amount of cough drops i've had to consume lately


End file.
